Currently, operative methods for treating spinal deformities, such as scoliosis, include correction of the spinal curvature via some form of internal fixation device, and immobilization of the spine in the corrected state. Typically, the internal fixation device includes an implantable rod or a pair of implantable rods for mounting on either side of the posterior aspect of the spinal column. When a pair of implantable rods are used, rigid transverse bars are often used to connect the rods together in spaced-apart parallel arrangement. Anchors in the form of hooks or screws are provided along each rod for anchoring the same to selected vertebrae. Once installed, the anchors are rigidly locked to the associated rod to prevent relative motion there between. Further, the arrangement may be supplemented with bone grafts and the fusion of several vertebrae in order to prevent the apparatus from breaking due to the load induced thereon. However, immobilization of the spine results in physical restrictions in movement and may cause complications throughout the patient's life. Typically, present technology for scoliosis systems immobilizes the spinal column, may not preserve a user's spinal discs, and results in physical restrictions for life that may also result in psychological issues. Thus, an effective solution is necessary.
The present invention allows a significant degree of motion in most planes while the implants are in place and unrestricted freedom of movement should the implants be removed. The flat shape of the elongated flexible member (or band) allows a user to flex, extend, or rotate while at the same time restricts lateral bending/movement at the levels of implantation. Thus, the present invention provides resistance in the plane of a scoliotic curve while at the same time allowing movement in other planes. A variation of the present invention provides the ability to correct and/or restrict vertebral rotational misalignment. Thus, the orthopedic implant system corrects scoliotic curves and/or restricts growth of scoliosis curves, while allowing preservation of the user's intervertebral discs, preservation of flexion, extension and rotational motion, the ability to modify the shape and dimensions of the band to vary the flexibility/stiffness in multiple orientations or directions depending on the user, the elimination of posterior muscle disruption, the ability of the user to grow while the disc and motion preserving implant system is in place, and the potential to remove the device after the user reaches skeletal maturity, such that a user can then live a life that does not include an immobilized spine. Thus, the orthopedic implant system benefits anyone with a spinal deformity.